Lukas' Chilling TRUE Stories Volume 1
The following stories you hear are the TRUTH. Story 1 My friend Tom was sleeping over. At the time we were both into paranormal and always pretended that our houses were haunted. One day, we decided to make our own Haunted Mansion video. It was about 11pm, it was completely dark and our parents were asleep. I grabbed my iPhone 5 and started filming. We were done and reviewed it. We were so gutted as it was pretty boring. We played a few video games and ate junk food until we got bored. We decided to watch our video again to see if we missed something, and oh boy, we did. In the video, we went downstairs into the basement. But then we froze. We could actually hear footsteps that weren't ours. But what came next, was terrifying, and I still see it in my mind to this day. It was a horrifying ghost-like humanoid with black eyes and white pupil behind Tom. We immediately shut it off and deleted the recording. We were scared to death. Even to this day, we wonder whether it was a glitch, or if there was sonething with us in there, but I'll NEVER go back in there. Story 2 This story also involves me and Tom. We were having a sleepover on the night of my birthday. We were playing video games with doughnuts and other junk food. We got bored and watched the first season of Regular Show. We then decided to listen to some music. I eventually fell asleep at 11:30pm, but Tom was still awake. I woke up at 12:20am, by Tom violently shaking me. He told me that my other friend had phoned. I looked, and there we go, 3 missed calls from my friend. But it didn't end there. There were also four missed called from a No Caller ID. Then, the No Caller ID number rang again twice, then my friend, then the No Caller ID number. I answered my friend first, he didn't pick up. I then phoned the No Caller ID number, and I froze. I said "hello". The man on the end had a deep voice which I didn't recognize. I hung up. We were both in shock. I immediately switched my phone off. After 10 minutes, I figured they might have left us alone. There were 3 more missed calls from the same No Caller ID. An hour went by, and they phoned again. Then at 3am, they phoned again 3 times. I switched my phone off again and waited 5 minutes, then theu left us alone until 5am, 1 missed call. They didn't phone again. If you thought that was it, then you're in for a treat. 2 days later, I got a phone call from the same person. Eventually, I got 5 missed calls, 4 of them leaving a voicemail. The voicemails weren't the guy, but the other one was No Caller ID... This was only 2 weeks ago, ans the voicemails 3 days ago, they could still be phoning me. Do I wonder if they know my address? Maybe. Does it make sense? Not really. But, 1 year prior to this, I was hacked, and they got all of my personal information... Category:Stories Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan